Friendship, Love, and A Secret
by tookool4you
Summary: Becky and Junior are living over the same roof. Life is about unbearable for her, but not as unbearable as Spikes. Spike has a secret that only Becky knows. What is the secret? Can Becky help Spike out of his trouble? Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since Becky and Junior's parents got married and things (to Becky) couldn't have been worse. Junior still left the toilet seat up and stayed in the bathroom longer than anyone.

"Junior, come on," yelled Becky to the bathroom door.

"I will be out in a minute"

"You said that ten minutes ago," said Becky getting annoyed.

'I wish I had my own bathroom' thought Becky bitterly. It was the same thing every single morning.

"You could at least let me in there first," whispered Becky.

"Yeah, but what would the fun in that be?" asked Junior as he stepped from the bathroom door.

Becky shoved him out of her way and rolled her eyes at him. 'I can't believe I had a crush on THAT' thought Becky as she brushed her teeth. Since she began living with him and saw how gross he was she had been questioning the guys she liked.

"Beck I wanted to remind you that you have football practice today and after that you need to help me with the gas station," called her dad from the living room.

Becky secretly hated helping with the gas station. Junior and his friends were always hanging out there and Junior didn't help at all. Becky had to cover his jobs and she was sick of it.

"Dad, Junior has to help this time," she would always tell her father.

"He will. I promise princess"

The promise was broken every weekend. Becky knew her dad really did not want to act like he was Junior's father, but she thought that something had to be done.

"Junior you have to help with the gas station today," said Becky as they walked to the bus stop.

"Why?"

"If you don't I will tell Patty. I mean it, I hate doing everything by myself"

"No, you hate not having friends"

It was true that Becky did not have a lot of friends. The only friends she really had was the friends she had since she had began playing football. She really never cared before, but when Junior said that it she felt it.

Junior noticed how silent Becky was being and he felt bad. He didn't mean what he said. Yeah, she didn't have a lot of friends, so what? It doesn't mean anything.

"Beck I am sorry. I didn't mean how it sounded," said Junior putting an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Awww…What a sweet sight. Can we see a kiss?" said a familiar voice.

Junior and Becky really hadn't noticed where they were going; they were too rapped up in their own thoughts. They turned their heads towards the voice and rolled there eyes. 'I should have known…'they both thought at the same time.

"No, but if you keep talking like that I will have Becky kiss you," said Junior smiling.

"Yeah right, like I would kiss that toad," said Becky also smiling.

"Like I would want to kiss her," snapped Spike.

Becky walked towards Spike and sat down next to him on the curb. 'But what if I want to kiss you?' thought Becky. 'What am I saying? It is Spike.'

Since his dad began getting really upset with Spike and hitting him Spike hasn't been mean. Becky was the only one who knew. She saw Spike in the park one night struggling to stand and when she saw his face she screamed in horror. His face was all black and blue and she could barely recognize him.

"Spike, what happened to you?" Becky remembered saying, but he could not respond. It hurt him too much.

Now as she sat there next to Spike on the side walk she could remember how he looked, he looked so helpless. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms, but she would never tell anybody that. His face was still a bit bruised, but he looked alright. She went to tough his shoulder gently, but he winced in pain.

"Spike, have you told anyone?" whispered Becky.

"No and don't you say anything. It's my fault anyways. I should have learned not to bother him so much"

"Spike you can't really believe that. Even if you are getting on his nerves he should know how to deal with his temper," whispered Becky harshly.

Spike helped Becky from the curb when he saw the bus coming.

"Just promise me you won't say anything," whispered Spike as the bus doors came open.

"I promise," said Becky.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for Becky to keep Spike's secret. Everybody kept asking her what was wrong with him when he went to school and was limping or when he was in too much pain to do football practice.

"I don't know what is wrong with him," said Becky when they asked.

About a few months into their new friendship Becky was getting sick of keeping the secret. She felt so guilty when he went to school and he was hurt, she felt like it was her fault.

"Spike, I can not keep doing this," said Becky at football practice one day.

"You promised," said Spike sounding irritated.

"Yeah, but I think promises like this is suppose to be broken when the person I promised it to is getting hurt. Plus, it is better than broken bones"

Spike laughed at this and he would have laughed, but his side hurt too much. All he did was nod which put a smile on her face. 'Why do the smallest things make her smile?' Spike thought puzzled. 'Wait, this is Becky. Why do I care?'

"See you later," said Spike when he saw his father's car pull up.

"Yeah, see you"

Becky waited for her father on the bench where she and Spike were sitting a while before. She felt helpless. 'I wonder what Spike is doing right now' thought Becky.

Spike sat in his room doing his homework and listening to his favorite band on the radio. He suddenly heard a large thud coming from outside the bedroom door. 'Not again' thought Spike closing his eyes as hard as he could. He heard his father come in and slam his fist hard on the desk he was sitting at.

"I thought I told you to bring home dinner tonight?" said his father.

"I couldn't…I had…practice," said Spike. "Remember, you picked me up?"

Spike hated when his dad got drunk. He was a mean drunk and took all his anger and frustration on him. Also, it was the only time that Spike felt very vulnerable.

"I will go get it now," said Spike quickly as he rushed out of the door.

Spike thought that he made it, but behind him his father wasn't going to let him. His father grabbed his arm hard and pulled him down to the floor. When he was on the floor his father started kicking him hard in the side.

All Spike wanted was for it to stop and when it did he was relieved. It wasn't until he tried to get up did he feel the pain. Even though he was in a lot of pain he knew he had to leave the house.

Spike only could get to the park before he had to stop. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could. He called Becky.

"Becky, can you please meet me in the park?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, are you alright? You sound…not like yourself"

"Just meet me here. Please, don't ask questions"

"I will be right there," said Becky sounding concerned.

When Becky got there she saw Spike sitting on a swing. She walked very quietly so she wouldn't startle him. Even with that when she put her hand on his shoulder he flinched. He had been doing that a lot lately. Every time someone did something suddenly around him, he flinched. It wasn't only her that noticed it, it was also his teachers.

"Are you ok?" asked Becky.

"I can't go back there," sobbed Spike.

"It's ok. I will ask dad if you can spend the night tonight"

"Won't he ask questions?"

"No, he is cool"

Spike tried to get up, but couldn't. Even with Becky helping him to her house it still took them twice as long than normal.

Spike was relieved that Becky was right about her father not asking any questions. Becky just made him a bed on the couch and that was that. Her dad and stepmother treated him just like he was one of the family, even though they had their differences over the years. Junior was the only person who acted weird about him being there, but Spike didn't mind.

It was so peaceful in the house that he fell asleep quickly. Spike didn't have his normal nightmares with him waking up drenched in sweat and shaking. It was the first time that he could remember that he had a nice dream and wasn't worried what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Spike woke up to the sound of Junior and Becky having a fight. It sounded to him that he was the subject of their argument.

"Why is he here?" yelled Junior.

"Keep your voice down. He might hear you. Also, it is none of your business why he is on the couch. If dad didn't even ask why would you?" said Becky in a hushed tone.

"He is my enemy and has been since we were younger, or don't you remember? He thought that girls couldn't play football, if I remember correctly you planned killing him in his sleep"

Becky laughed as she remembered when she and Junior actually planned to kill Spike. They had set a date and everything, but that was about the time when Spike and Becky became friends.

"Why are you protecting him? I don't know what you are protecting him from, but be sure that I will make it my goal to find out," said Becky.

Becky thought long and hard on what she was going to say to Junior. She ended up telling him her deepest darkest secret. Becky knew that Junior had never told anyone her secrets, so she trusted him with this.

"Are you serious?" asked Junior.

Becky nodded in response. She hadn't even noticed before that she had been crying. She cried when she was both angry and sad.

Junior had also noticed that she had been crying. He hated making her cry, even if it was because she was angry at him. Junior didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He brought his sister in a bone crushing hug. When he did this it always made her laugh.

When Becky and Junior walked into the living room they both noticed that Spike was awake. Both Becky and Junior smiled over at him. Spike thought that was weird because Junior had never smiled at him. Every time they looked at each other Junior usually gave him a dirty look.

"Good Morning, did we wake you?" asked Becky sitting on the couch.

"No, I usually wake up at this time," lied Spike.

"You and Junior are about the same size so he agreed to give you some clothes to wear today. I know the preppy look is not you, but they are clean"

"I am feeling adventurous today, so I will wear the clothes," said Spike looking over at Junior.

Spike knew that Junior wanted to say something, but didn't. He thought that was weird, but didn't give it a second thought. He had something more important on his mind that was bothering him.

"Becky, did you tell Junior the reason why I spent the night?" asked Spike in a hushed tone.

The question surprised Becky, it was out of nowhere. 'Why would he even ask that?' thought Becky. 'Does he even think I would do that?'

"No, I didn't. I told you I wouldn't, so I haven't"

"You also said that the secret was something that should be told"

"I meant like a counselor or the police, not my brother," said Becky sounding irritated.

"Then why is Junior suddenly sort of being nice to me. He hasn't given me a dirty look in almost 24 hours or any smart remarks"

"Maybe he thinks you two being idiots is stupid and wants to finish it…I know I do"

With that Becky left Spike to his thoughts. She thought that Spike and Junior were being stupid for having this feud all these years. 'When will they ever learn?' thought Becky before she was shoved in Junior's room.

"How rude," said Becky.

"I never agreed to have that animal wear my clothes," hissed Junior.

"I think you did. I asked you when you were asleep last night. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Becky saw Junior's face grow red. He was hoping that Becky wouldn't know because that he talked in his sleep. It was just another thing that she would make fun of him for.

"Please, do this for me," whispered Becky. "I really like him and I know that it was unfair to ask you while you were asleep, but it seemed like the only way that you would agree to it"

Junior let out a groan and Becky knew that he was defeated. Becky kissed her brother on the cheek in thanks and left him to pick out Spike's clothes. She felt really pleased with herself until she found her father snooping in her room.

"Dad," shrieked Becky. "What are you doing?"

"Ummm…nothing sweet pea"

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

"I was trying to find what you've been hiding from me. Why is Spike here? Are you doing drugs? Why is Spike here?"

"Dad, I am not doing drugs and I thought that you were cool with Spike sleeping on the couch. If you were not, then why did you let him?"

Becky sat on her bed and patted a spot for her father. He immediately felt uncomfortable. He could not believe he was in this situation with Becky. They had always had an open relationship. They told each other everything, or so he thought. She also knew how he felt about Spike.

"Spike was, remember, your enemy. Remember you and Junior planned to kill him in his sleep?"

"What is with you and Junior? Spike is my friend, why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Becky could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. 'Why know?' she thought.

"Becky I am sorry," whispered her father putting his arms around her shoulders.

"I got to get to school"

Becky left for the bus stop early not waiting for Spike and Junior. She could not handle everyone asking her questions about Spike. It was becoming very difficult for her to keep his secrets and it was hurting her inside to lie to her father. She had never lied to him, even if she knew the truth would hurt him. 'How can I do this?' thought Becky.


End file.
